


File Under Letter (Comma) Love

by misbegotten



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: The problem with police work is the paper trail.





	File Under Letter (Comma) Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [28ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/28ghosts/gifts).



"Knob."

Hardy doesn't look up from his desk. The case had been difficult; the resulting paperwork torturous. "Have you got the thingy?" he mumbles, shuffling through the mess.

Miller replaces his cold tea with a fresh cup and contemplates, again, the scrap of paper atop her own stack of official forms. "You couldn't get a proper card?"

Hardy raises an eyebrow. "When have I had time for a shop?"

Miller smiles. The paper, torn from an unused evidence label, has a heart scrawled on it. "Knob," she repeats. But she tucks the scrap in her pocket. And, "Love you too."


End file.
